A Dream Of Crimson And Clovers
by Nevermore Ravyn
Summary: This story is dedicated to my friend, Yuren52. Yuren52, gave these amazing lyrics to me. And in which gave me some ideas. So, this story is dedicated to my awesome friend Yuren52. This is a love story between Vivaldi the Queen of Hearts and Alice. When Alice falls into the rabbit hole, all of her imagination is let loose. One thing that she never imagined was falling in love.
1. Drink Me and Stay Forever

**ATTENTION: The characters here...Are NOT like the characters in the story written by Quin Rose. I am going to be adding a lot to the story. ((The only thing that is remotely like the story...Is probably the beginning when Peter steals Alice away)) Hence why a fanfic. Another thing, I do NOT own Alice In The Country Of Hearts, nor am I affiliated with Quin Rose.**

Alice hugged Vivaldi tightly, as if she were to let go, Vivaldi would simply disappear from her life. Alice never knew why she was like this, why she felt this way. But she was not letting the Queen go, she couldn't. Not even a crowbar could tear her away from the older woman. At least...

"_But that isn't where this story starts. It starts with a young girl named, Alice Lidell. She had everything going for her. Of whom falls asleep right next to an oak tree_..._Or was it a pine tree? Uhm, I don't think it matters what sort of tree it was. But when she saw the grace and beauty of her sister, she lost the man of her dreams. A man she loved, or so I was told. Who knows. But that is when she saw a cute white rabbit. YOURS TRULY! But moving along, she followed me into the rabbit hole. And that is where the story begin_s..." Peter White stated, "_Oh how I love Alice_..._Oh, yeah. Let us get to the story_..." Peter chuckled,

* * *

Alice looked around, she sat beneath a beautiful tree. That covered her completely, giving her complete shade from the scorching sun, "_She always gets the_..." Alice thought, but unfortunately her thoughts were interrupted by her sister,

"Oh, there you are Alice. I had thought you have been stolen or have wandered away." She stated with a beautiful smile, "Alice, what do you say we play a card game?" She asked with a soft tone,

"I suppose that'll be fine." Alice agreed, she then sighed. She slowly leaned up against the tree, and let her eyes take away the sight that surrounded her. Her dreams were just becoming more and more weird. Alice slowly looked around and saw a cute white rabbit. She shook her head, and watched the rabbit make a gesture telling her to follow. She shooed the rabbit away, and soon enough the rabbit turned into a male, then picked her up and ran to the rabbit hole. Then as they began to fall, Alice wanted to cling to the male that had taken her, in a way hostage. But she managed to land on the floor beneath her. She was now irate, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Alice asked,

"Please, Alice calm down." Peter stated, with a cute smile. He readjusted his glasses, "Here drink this." Peter handed her an odd looking vial,

"Hell no. Are you fucking insane?!" Alice asked, "You carry me away, and expect me to drink that. One word, no." Alice stated, she then saw Peter drink the vial, then immediately kissed her, and soon the potion was poured into her mouth, and all she could do was swallow. Alice pushed Peter away, "What have you done?!" Alice asked angrily,

"I love you so much, Alice. I wanted you to stay!" Peter exclaimed,

"_This has to be the most disturbing thing I've ever heard_..." Alice thought, "I want to go home." Alice whispered,

"You can't." He whispered with a tilt of his head,

"And why can't I?" Alice asked,

"Why Alice, you can't know that either." Peter smiled, then walked away. Reluctantly Alice followed, he heard a sigh. Peter slowly turned around, "I am sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to upset you. Please forgive me. I just...I love you so much, I wanted you to stay! And..." Peter lowered his eyes, "Please forgive me, Alice." Peter's rabbit like ears slowly lowered in what seemed like shame.

"Its fine...I don't care..." Alice shrugged, she wanted to play like this bad ass. But she did have a heart, in some parts she felt bad for Peter. But on the other hand, he did kiss her without her consent. And then he admitted his love to her, a girl he didn't even know. She sighed heavily, "Where first?" Alice asked,

"Huh?" Peter asked,

"You are going to give me a tour, right? I mean, you did lure me here. So, where are we going first?" Alice asked with an arch of her brow,

"Oh! Yes. We shall go see Julius. He is the Clockmaker!" Peter exclaimed, "Follow me, my fair Alice." He said with a bright smile,

"_Why did that last statement make me want to throw up_?" Alice thought to herself, she followed Peter to a rather large tower, "I..Is this it?" Alice asked, and watched Peter nod, "Talk about secluded. Does this Julius not like visitors?" Alice thought, "So, who is this Julius again?" Alice asked,

"He repairs and makes clocks. I thought I had told you this?" Peter asked,

"Yeah...And you also kissed me without permission, you pervert." Alice whispered under her breath,

"What was that?" Peter asked,

"Oh, nothing. Please take me to Julius." Alice mustered, then saw Peter once again light up with a smile, "_Its official, he scares me_." Alice thought, as she followed the man rabbit thing, she could hear the ticking. And more ticking. She stopped and saw the male, Julius.

* * *

Julius kept his eyes on the clock he was repairing, "Oh, Peter, is that you?" Julius asked,

"Yes, it is I, Peter White." He stated with a warm smile,

"And who is this that you have brought with you?" Julius asked,

"Her name is Alice. And..." Peter was cut off,

"So, you brought an outsider to us? And what is the cause of this?" Julius asked, now finally looking up from the clock he was repairing,

"Well, uhm...I..." Peter didn't know how to answer the question. He now watched Julius stand and walk to the young female, "Don't you harm, my alice!" Peter got in front of her,

"I never thought I was property...Peter is it?" Alice asked, "I am not yours, nor am I anyone else's. So, please, do not consort me to your idiocy." Alice whispered, she now did a curtsy towards the male, "My name is Alice Lidell. And your friend, Peter, decided that it would be a fun game if he made me drink the stupid potion, or whatever it is..." Alice shrugged, then sighed softly, "I am sorry. I'm just not too happy." Alice whispered,

"I completely understand...Peter has a way of keeping outsiders here." Julius smiled,

"I am sorry! But I love Alice. And I wanted her to stay forever. I just love her so much!" Peter exclaimed,

"That might be, Peter. But you have no right to keep her against her own will. Now, Peter, have you introduced Alice to Vivaldi?" Julius asked,

"Vi..Vivaldi?" Alice asked, with an arch of her brow,

"Why yes. She is the Queen of Hearts. She is quite...Uhm...The character." Julius smiled with a soft smile, and shooed them away. Peter walked along side of Alice, he kept trying to hold Alice's hand. But she continued to swat his hand away. Peter apparently wasn't getting the hint that Alice had no interest in him at all. Peter would get close, then be pushed away. But soon they walked up to the huge castle. And immediately Peter bowed to Vivaldi, whose back was turned to the outsider and Peter,

* * *

Vivaldi was talking to her advisor, she finally turned around. Instantly her hues connected with the outsiders. Something that she had never felt rushed over her. She didn't even know what the words would be for this matter. "Ah, there you are Peter. And you brought an outsider." Vivaldi stated in a very stern tone, "Why are you here, outsider?" Vivaldi asked, her voice was soft, but very stern. She was the Queen after all. She had to show authority, she was gorgeous, at least in Alice's eyes,

"My name isn't outsider, your highness. My name is Alice Lidell." Alice replied, "And why am I here? Why don't you ask, Peter here..." Alice whispered, she watched the beautiful older woman descend the stairs,

"Alice...Why that is a rather interesting name." Vivaldi stated, "Still, you seek for a reason to blame upon another. I do not think that this a good compromise, Alice Lidell." Vivaldi now turned her back on the female, "Off with her head." Vivaldi stated, and the guards went to Alice,

"MY QUEEN! You mustn't! She is now part of the game! I must take the blame! But you must understand, I love her so! And I do not want to see anything happen to my Alice!" Peter begged the Queen,

"Hmph. Then Peter, it is your responsibility to make sure plays the game." Vivaldi stated then began to walk away,

"Thank you, my Queen." Peter bowed,

"Don't thank me, yet. I never said that I wouldn't take her head." Vivaldi smirked, "For you are only postponing the inevitable." Vivaldi stated with a snicker to follow. She gulped as she looked towards the terrified female. "_Why_..._Do I find her_..._The way I do_..." Vivaldi thought, once again, stumbling over her own tongue in her own thoughts, "Peter...Show her to her chambers." Vivaldi finally walked away, and tried to get her thoughts off of the female, "_Why do I feel this way_?" Vivaldi thought, and tried to make nothing of this introduction.

* * *

Peter smiled happily, "You get to stay with us!" Peter stated with a rather soft, yet to Alice, an annoying tone,

"What the hell is that bitches problem?!" Alice asked, "Off with my head?! I didn't do a damn thing wrong!" Alice whispered, then sighed. There was something that kept Alice thinking about Vivaldi, this was an odd and strange feeling. When she saw the older female look at her. She could hear the thump thump thump, in her ears. She swallowed hard, trying to think of something else. And seeing Peter instantly, stabilized those thoughts, "So...Where will I be sleeping?" Alice asked,

"Ah, yes. You'll be in the room next to the Queen's. She wants to make sure, that you won't do any funny business." Peter stated, "But as for me. I'm down the hallway." Peter's ears perked up, "So if you are scared, then..." Peter was going to go on,

"I rather jump out the window...Or even go to the Queen that would love to lop my head off, then run to you, Peter." Alice whispered,

"_Why would my Alice speak like that to me_?" Peter thought, "Oh, well, I see. It is a rather large castle. So, if you get lost...Don't hesitate to ask someone..." Peter whispered, then leaned in and kissed Alice's forehead, "Goodnight, my Alice." Peter then turned on his heel then walked away from the young female,

Alice then soon walked into the room, her eyes grew huge. At the beauty that was now before her, "Wow...Thi..." Alice went to carry on,

"Beautiful?" Vivaldi asked,

"Ye...YOU!" Alice turned around, and glared at the Queen, "Do you get a joy on going around lopping people's heads off?!" Alice asked angrily, she heard a soft chuckle,

"Sometimes." Vivaldi stated with honesty behind her voice, "Goodnight...Lidell Alice." Vivaldi walked away and went into her bed chambers. She actually had a smile crack away the coldness, but soon the smile faded away, as she removed her garments. She showed of her soft porcelain skin, there were a few scars here and there. Vivaldi slowly lowered herself to the bed, she grabbed her favorite stuffed animal, and began to fall asleep. But her mind was far away from sleeping, she couldn't stop thinking about the girl, that now rested next door to her. Unknown to her, Alice, couldn't sleep either. Because she couldn't get her mind off of Vivaldi.

* * *

The next morning, Alice awoke to Peter hovering over her, "What in the hell?!" Alice pushed him away, "God, could you be anymore of a creep?!" Alice asked, as she got up, then saw clothes sitting on the chair, "Uh...Who..." Alice was cut off,

"Oh, The Queen, wished for you to join her in the garden. And she has brought you clothes." Peter smiled, "Then after that, you can wander around. She wants to talk to you...Taking away my dear Alice." Peter sniffled then wiped away a fake tear, "Oh, Alice, please let me come with you! What if she wants to lop off your head?! My poor Alice will be dead. And I'll lose you forever!" Peter whined,

"Peter, I'll be fine." Alice walked away from Peter and immediately got dressed. Alice managed to find the garden on her own. "Viv..." Alice was cut off,

"Please, call me Queen Vivaldi." Vivaldi whispered,

"Sorry...Queen Vivaldi, you wished for my presence?" Alice asked,

"Why yes. I wish to apologize for yesterday." Vivaldi stated, she had yet to look at Alice, "Lidell..." Now she was cut off,

"Alice will be fine, my Queen Vivaldi." Alice was trying her hardest to stay on the Queen's good side,

Vivaldi smiled, then turned around. Once again the stunning beauty blew her away. She gulped the lump that seemed to have built up in the back of her throat, "Alice, I wish to apologize for my rather abrupt attitude. I am a Queen after all, and I must take this..." Vivaldi sighed, "This position seriously." Vivaldi now turned on her heel, "You see this garden?" Vivadli asked, she now watched Alice stand next to her, and saw a nod in the corner of her eyes, "This is the only spot, I can actually...Be...Well, myself." Vivaldi stated with a soft smile, she leaned in to kiss Alice's forehead, but was interrupted by Peter, "What is it Peter?" Vivaldi asked, as she looked at him in the corner of her eyes,

"I..I hope I wasn't interrupting anything. Just Ace needs to speak with you." Peter bowed, then heard a sigh come from the Queen,

"Another time, Alice." Vivaldi smiled, then walked away with Peter. Alice began to explore, usually, this would end badly. Okay, this does end up badly. Alice had managed to get herself lost. She had no clue where she had ended up, but soon she saw two males pop out of what seemed like nowhere,

"Who are you?" Tweedle Dum asked,

"Yeah! Who are you?" Tweedle Dee asked,

"I'm Alice Lidell." Alice replied,

"Oh, so you think you can come here..." Tweedle Dum was interrupted,

"Why aren't you guarding the gates?" Elliot asked, he watched the boys run off, "Where are my manners? My name is Elliot March." He bowed, he showed that he too had rabbit ears,

"_Great another obnoxious rabbit_..." Alice thought, "I'm Alice Lidell." Alice replied, she watched the male gesture for her to follow. Once she was in the large house, she saw a male that resembled the man that left Alice for her sister, his name? Blood Dupree. Alice found something interesting...She found him not remotely attractive. Even though he found her attractive, her mind began to wonder back to Vivaldi. She tried to shake the thoughts away. Alice tried to smile, but she honestly...She wanted to go home, where she belonged. She didn't belong...In this world...


	2. A Withering Rose

Blood looked towards the female that was now in front of him, "So, Elliot why did you bring this outsider to me?" Blood asked, Elliot shrugged towards Blood,

"Honestly, the twins found her first. And I happened to be nearby. So, I decided that I should bring her here. After all it looks like its about to rain." Elliot smiled softly, "Is it okay if she stays here for a bit, boss?" He asked,

"It would have been nice for you to have asked first, Elliot." Blood shrugged, as he now sighed, and fixed his top hat, "Well, Alice. My name is Blood Dupree." He extended his hand, and then brought Alice's hand to his lips and softly placed a kiss upon the top of her hand, he watched Alice blush. He found this reaction in fact interesting, "So, do tell me, what brings you here?" Blood asked with an arc of his brow, he really wanted to know why or how she got into his world,

"I can honestly blame Peter for his bullshit." Alice scoffed as she crossed her arms,

"Peter White?" Elliot asked,

"Yeah, you know of him?" Alice asked,

"Well, of course. He is an obnoxious bastard. But we all deal with him. For a few reasons. But I rather not be sorted with a Rabbit." Elliot rolled his eyes,

"Aren't you a rabbit, as well?" Alice asked with an arc of her brow,

"No. I'm not." Elliot stated then groaned in pain, "AH! Alice what are you doing?!" Elliot asked, as Alice tugged on his large rabbit ears,

"I don't know, Elliot, you seem to have rather large rabbit ears." Alice snickered, then released his ears, "I rather not be here, to be completely honest. Peter, the bastard, tricked me." Alice sighed, "Does he do this a lot?" Alice asked, and watched both Blood and Elliot nod. But she had noticed that Blood was very distant. She now heard the thunder, "_Great_." Alice thought, "_Just fucking great_." Alice continued with her thoughts, but something struck at her heart...Vivaldi's smile, she now blushed but when she did blush she was looking at Blood. Of course he got the wrong idea. Alice stood there, until Blood was a gentlemen and offered her a spot to sit. Alice saw the tea now coming her way, she really didn't want to be here. Alice sighed ever so softly,

* * *

Peter was pacing around Vivaldi, "Where is my Alice?!" Peter asked with a bit sadness in his tone,

"Your Alice?" Vivaldi asked, "Have you claimed her as your own, Peter?" Vivaldi questioned Peter with an arc of her brow,

"_Well, I did kiss her_..._Is that bad_?" Peter thought, "I do believe I have claimed her. I sealed that with a kiss, when I first met her." Peter readjusted his glasses, as he smiled softly,

"Hmm, Peter, you show no honor, do you?" Vivaldi asked, as she leaned in her throne, and rested her jaw on the top of her hand as her elbow rested on the arm of the throne, "Peter, go find 'your' Alice." Vivaldi stated with a soft hiss, she really wanted Peter out of her sight, "Oh, and bring Ace with you." Vivaldi stood, "And that is an order, Peter." Vivaldi smirked then headed towards the garden, she wanted to be alone. Vivaldi watched Ace and Peter leave. She now caught a cherry blossom petal between her index and middle finger, "_Why can't I get her out of my mind_? _Every single time I hear her name_..._I begin to feel this warm feeling_." Vivaldi thought, she sighed softly, then let the petal fall from her fingers, as she continued to walk through the gardens. She wanted to forget of Alice, but every moment, she continued to let her thoughts drag that way.

* * *

Blood looked towards Alice, trying to figure her out. "So, Lidell Alice..." He was cut off,

"Are you like Vivaldi? Just Alice will do fine." Alice stated,

"Vivaldi?!" Blood now stood, "Get the fuck out now!" Blood stated with a soft hiss, "I am fucking serious! Elliot get her out of my sight!" Blood turned on his heel, and didn't look at Alice as she was now escorted out of his house, he didn't want to hear that name, seeing that they were at war. And Blood was the head of the Mafia. And Elliot was his right hand man, that was something he didn't want to tell Alice Lidell, plus...He found her attractive. Blood sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he wanted to be in complete silence. Well, until Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee came wandering in,

"Blood...Why is Alice leaving?" Tweedle Dum asked,

"Because that bitch is working with Vivaldi. I know it!" Blood snarled, "Why did you let that bitch in?! Hmmm!" Blood now turned at looked at the twins, then sighed, "Get out of my sight, and when you see her again. Do not bring her here, understand?!" Blood asked angrily, he watched the twins bow their heads, and run out to guard the gates again, "_Why does she have to be on the side of Vivaldi, my own sister_?" He didn't know why, but he was starting to grow somewhat of a hate towards his own sister. But maybe that was because Alice was staying with Vivaldi...Or maybe Alice wasn't, but all that mattered was to get Alice to see that Blood did in fact a soft side. Maybe he should have shown that a little sooner, Blood shrugged to his own thoughts,

* * *

"Uh, Elliot why is Blood acting so damn weird?" Alice asked,

"Because we are at war with the Castle of Hearts. Its hard to explain. And to tell you the truth...I don't remember why we are at war with them..." Elliot began to think hard on the subject, "Hmm, I guess, I am lost as you are, Alice." Elliot walked her to the woods, "Listen, Alice, be careful..." He was cut off before he could continue on,

"OH MY ALICE!" Peter jumped at Alice, and hugged her tightly, "I have missed you! And I was worried about you!" Peter now pulled away, "YOU!" Peter pointed towards Elliot, "Did you hurt my poor Alice?!" Peter asked,

"Not yours to claim, Peter." Alice interrupted,

"Alice now is not the time to argue. I love you, Alice. And I would have died if anything had happened to you!" Peter exclaimed, he now grabbed Alice by the hand, "Let us go!" Peter demanded,

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Alice exclaimed, she yanked her hand away from Peter's, "Leave me alone." Alice sighed then turned to go somewhere else,

"But Alice...Vivaldi wishes for your presence..." Peter mustered, he watched Alice stop, "Alice..." Peter looked towards her with an arc of his brow,

"I guess...But Peter do not touch me. Please." Alice demanded but not in a rude way, she watched Peter nod, "Thank you Elliot." Alice smiled then walked away with Peter and Ace, "Uhm...Peter who is your friend?" Alice asked,

"His name is Ace. Vivaldi wanted him to come with me...I guess to make sure...Actually I do not know why she wanted him to go with me." Peter whispered, after about an hour, they returned the Castle Of Hearts, Peter bowed before Vivaldi and behind him was Alice,

* * *

"So, you've returned with Alice, I'm pleased. Peter. Ace. Please leave us." Vivaldi stated in a stern tone, Vivaldi watched Peter and Ace leave her sights, "Welcome back, Alice." Vivaldi smiled warmly, she watched Alice look at her in a weird fashion, "What is with the look, Alice?" Vivaldi asked,

"Your smile is gorgeous." Alice thought, "No reason. I just thought I saw something." Alice lied, "Uhm...Queen Vivaldi..." Alice was cut off,

"Vivaldi will do fine, Alice." Vivaldi snickered but was caught off guard with Alice's reaction,

"What is it?! Vivaldi or Queen Vivaldi?! I am getting confused!" Alice stated in a rather annoyed tone,

"Forgive me, Alice. I didn't mean to upset you." Vivaldi looked away, then didn't speak for a few minutes. She didn't know what to say to Alice, she didn't want to piss the young female off, "If you'll excuse me." Vivaldi stood then began to walk away, but felt Alice grab her arm,

"Vivaldi...I'm sorry for my tone." Alice whispered, "I didn..." Alice's eyes shot wide as she felt soft lips press against her own, Alice's hand gripped the sleeves of Vivaldi's dress, she felt like she could fall into oblivion, and she would gladly accept this, and soon her eyes were closing. As she finally returned the kiss, something about this kiss felt right, she soon felt Vivaldi pull away,

"I've wanted to do that sense I met you." Vivaldi chuckled, "Alright might not have been that long." Vivaldi pulled away from Alice, "Why do you blush, young Alice?" Vivaldi asked, but before an answer came to her, she felt Alice kiss her again. Vivaldi didn't hesitate, she rested her hand against the nape of Alice's neck, as she slowly let her tongue enter the moist caves of Alice's mouth, their tongues soon intertwined but suddenly Vivaldi pulled away, her eyes were wide,

"Vivaldi...Are you okay?" Alice asked, "I am sorry for kissing...You again." Alice whispered, "I don't know what came over me..." Alice mustered, then lowered her head, but felt her head be lifted, she looked deep into Vivaldi's eyes, she felt a soft peck upon her lips,

"Do not apologize for something, I too craved." Vivaldi smiled, "Do you wish to stay the night? Another storm seems to be approaching us." Vivaldi was delighted with the answer she had received, Alice had agreed to stay the night, and this pleased the Queen, "You shall sleep in the same room, you had last night. You should probably take rest, now." Vivaldi slowly pulled away then began to walk away, "Rest easy, dear Alice." Vivaldi stated, before going to her bed chambers,

* * *

Vivaldi grabbed one of her stuffed animals, and snuggled with the plush toy. Vivaldi tried to sleep, but once again she couldn't help but think about Alice. She ran her fingers over her lips that had been taken away with Alice's lips, Vivaldi slowly sat up when she heard thunder roar through the clouds ever so loudly. "Ah, how I love thunderstorms." Vivaldi thought with a smile, but soon she heard a knock at her door, "Hello?" Vivaldi called out, she now heard Peter's voice,

"I just wanted to wish you sweet dreams, My Queen." Peter stated,

"Thank you, Peter. As I wish for the same for you. Now please go rest, Peter." Vivaldi rolled her eyes, then went to rest, but soon heard a knock at the door, "Peter, I said goodnight." Vivaldi was cut off guard when she heard Alice's voice,

"Vi..Vivaldi, can I sleep with you? Thunderstorms scare me." Alice lied, she would do anything to just sleep in Vivaldi's arms, "If I can't the..." Alice watched the door open, and was let into Vivaldi's room, "Thank you, Vivaldi." Alice smiled then walked to Vivaldi's bed, she soon looked towards Vivaldi who walked to the bed and grabbed her pillow and placed the plush pillow against the sofa, "Do you not wish to rest with me?" Alice asked as she bit down on her bottom lip,

Vivaldi smiled gently, and Alice got to see this when the lightning struck down, "Alice, would it not look weird for us to share a bed?" Vivaldi asked but thrown off guard when Alice talked,

"That means you think our kiss was weird...Vivaldi, do you find me revolting? Or do you like to play head games?" Alice asked, "First you kiss me, and now you refuse to let me lay with you. I'm not saying we do anything...Vivaldi, I am scared. But I guess being in a room with a female is better than sharing a room with Peter..." Alice sighed but felt her wrist grabbed as she went to walk away, "What?" Alice asked, but soon her eyes were closed. And her arms found their way around Vivaldi's neck, as she let their kiss deepen. She felt herself being walked towards the bed. Alice opened her eyes as she looked at Vivaldi who was on top of her, "Hold me." Alice almost choked on her words, because she was nervous to sleep with a woman that was cursing her heart to beat hard. She felt a soft kiss upon her neck, then watched Vivaldi get out of bed, Alice sighed. But she then saw Vivaldi bring her pillow back to the bed. Alice laid on her side, and soon felt Vivaldi's arm wrap around her small petite frame. Alice took Vivaldi's hand, and let their fingers intertwine with each other. Alice had no clue why she felt this way...For a woman. But she did. Alice and Vivaldi held each other that night, and Alice finally slept like a baby in the older woman's arms.


	3. I'll Never Regret

**ATTENTION: Explicit Scene Within:**

* * *

Once the morning light hit the two, Vivaldi slowly awoke. Her smile was warm and soft as she saw Alice in her arms, "Wake up, dear Alice." Vivaldi stated,

"I..Is it that early, already?" Alice asked,

"I do regret to say, yes." Vivaldi mustered, "And I now must regret, that I have Queen like duties to attend to. So, please spend the day with Ace." Vivaldi whispered, before pressing a delicate kiss upon Alice's innocent lips, "Have a good day, my dear." Vivaldi now removed herself from the bed,

"Vivaldi..." Alice mustered,

"Yes?" Vivaldi asked,

"Can I stay here again?" Alice asked, "I..I mean...In this room." Alice mustered, then smiled to the answer that rolled away from the older woman's perfect lips,

"Yes, dear Alice. If that is what you want." Vivaldi stated, then walked away once she had gotten dressed. Vivaldi now left the room and went to throne room to get ready for the day. But soon her mind was off the task at hand, she couldn't help about the kiss, and Alice. Her fingers slowly ran over her thin lips, as she thought about the luscious kiss that they had shared,

* * *

Ace now knocked on the door where Vivaldi had slept, "Alice. I'm here to take you out for the day, due the Queen's orders." Ace stated against the door, "Please do, hurry." He stated, soon the door opened and he saw Alice standing before him, "Ready?" He asked, he watched Alice nod, "Alright, lets go." Now once thing Alice didn't know about Ace, is he lacked direction. He always found himself lost. Ace now began to walk with Alice towards the woods, "So, do you like staying with us at the castle?" He asked,

"Yes, I love it there. At first I was going to stay with Julius, but I've changed my mind." Alice stated with a warm smile. She was happy to be at the castle. And she knew that everyone knew that she was eighteen. Alice looked around, "U..Uhm, Ace...Do you know where we are?" Alice asked, then was caught off guard by a punk looking male with cat ears, "Uh...Who are you?" Alice asked,

"I'm Boris." He smiled warmly, "And...You must be Alice." Boris smiled ever so cutely, another thing Alice didn't know, is that Boris and Ace were secretly seeing each other, "Ace, did you get lost again?" Boris asked,

"Me? Lost? I have no clue what you are talking about, Boris." Ace replied, as he shook his head, "Well, anyway, sh..." Ace immediately covered his ears, to the god awful violin playing. "For the love...MARY STOP!" Ace screamed, he saw Boris covering his ears, and poor Alice looked like she was going to pass out,

"Oh, my music must be to amazing for some people to listen to." Mary stated,

"Yeah, I don't think why we are plugging our ears, Mary." Boris stated in a cocky tone,

"Ah, who is this beautiful creature?" Mary asked, now looking towards Alice,

"My name is Alice." Alice replied, "Why..." Alice was going to ask Mary, 'Why do you even play the violin?!' But Boris shook his head, telling her not too, so she didn't, "Anyway, Ace, how did we end up here?" Alice asked, as she looked towards the male, that was now staring at Boris, "ACE!" Alice smacked him against the back of his head, "How in the Hell did we end up here?!" Alice asked,

"I..I uh...Got lost." Ace murmured, then he chuckled,

"And how do we get back to the castle?" Alice asked,

"Oh, the Castle Of Hearts?" Boris asked, "You are staying with Queen Vivaldi?" Boris asked, then watched a blush write all over Alice's face, "Alright, I can take you back. But it'll be a long walk. Uhm, Alice, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out first." Boris whispered, he watched Alice nod, and that is when he took her on a few rides. They were screaming and having fun. Boris found Alice fun to hang out with, they laughed and danced. But when Mary began to play the god awful music, that was Boris's cue to leave with Alice,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Might I ask...Why Castle of Hearts?" Boris asked, as they walked towards the castle

"Honestly?" Alice asked,

"Yes." Boris replied,

"I..." Alice began to think, she realized, yes, she is in love with Vivaldi, "Can I ask you something first?" Alice asked,

"Sure." Boris replied,

"Can someone fall in love at the first sight of someone?" Alice asked,

"Yes. Ace and I are in love." Boris smiled warmly, "I know its weird. Most people would think he was straight. No. Gay. And he is with me." Boris lit up, "So...Why are you staying at the castle?" He asked,

"I...I am in love with Vivaldi." Alice murmured, there was a time lapse, and Alice had been there actually for awhile. And she had fallen in love with Vivaldi during the duration of being there,

"Wow...I never thought anyone would fall in love with her." Boris murmured,

"What do you mean?" Alice asked,

"Well, she is...Can be grr at times." Boris replied,

"I've seen both sides of her. And she is...So sweet and amazing." Alice whispered, with a blush, Alice saw the castle, "Thank you, Boris." Alice kissed him on the cheek, "Have a goodnight." Alice waved, she now walked towards the castle, and saw guards surrounding her. They immediately took her to the throne room,

* * *

"Did Ace manage to get lost?" Vivaldi asked,

"Y..Yes." Alice murmured, "I.." Alice was cut off,

"Leave us." Vivaldi stated, as she now walked to Alice, and rested her head between Alice's breasts, she loved the sound of her heart. She had wished that she too had a heart. She wanted Alice to hear the beat, but instead, all she had was a clock. "I was so very worried for your safety, my dear Alice." Vivaldi stated with a warm smile, the sky had become dark. "Shall you sleep with me, again?" Vivaldio asked,

"Y..Yes." Alice replied, with a huge blush that took over her features, she walked with Vivaldi. They walked into the room, and Alice smiled. What came next, Alice nor Vivaldi expected for them to do. Alice slowly removed her dress, and soon she felt a kiss on her bare shoulder, Alice's body now tensed up, as she felt another kiss slowly moving upward, "Vivaldi..." Alice whispered,

"I..I am sorry." Vivaldi pulled away, but was pulled into Alice's arms, where they immediately fell into a soft and yet passionate kiss. Vivaldi slowly let her tongue enter Alice's mouth, their tongues began to make love, slowly they walked back to Vivaldi's bed, and Vivaldi lowered Alice to the bed,

"Vi..Vivaldi. I need to tell you something." Alice mustered,

"What is that?" Vivaldi asked,

"I love you." Alice whispered, as she looked away with a blush,

Vivaldi smiled and blushed herself before turning Alice's face back towards her, "I love you too." Vivaldi stated,

"Wi...Will you make love to me?" Alice asked, then she felt a kiss on her neck, and heard a weak; 'yes'. Alice had never done this, nor had Vivaldi, but they were wanting to make love with each other, this would just prove their love, right? Alice shuddered as she felt Vivaldi's lips kiss downward. She now felt Vivaldi's hand take her own, and laced their fingers together, Alice felt like she needed to cry, as she knew that tonight, she would no longer be a virgin.

* * *

Vivaldi now released Alice's hand, and unzipped her dressed, and sat there in front of Alice completely naked. Vivaldi blushed softly, before leaning downward and kissed Alice's lips. Her fingers trailed over Alice's petite and bare torso. Vivaldi truly did love Alice, in the months that Alice was there, she grew to love her. As if she too had a heart. So, as she felt Alice suck on her tongue, Vivaldi's fingers caressed Alice's thigh, and began to work up slowly, "Alice." Vivaldi pulled away from the kiss, "P..Please tell me..." Vivaldi, felt scared, then she heard, 'Don't worry, Vivaldi. I'll tell you, if I'm hurting'. Vivaldi slowly nodded, before letting her thin fingers gradually work up and down Alice's inner fold, Vivaldi wanted Alice to be a little wet, that way she didn't hurt her. She watched Alice's face, and how her face lit up in desire, and her eyes glazed over in lust. Vivaldi couldn't help but smile. Slowly her middle finger entered the tight pussy of Alice, she heard a grunt and pulled out, and heard from Alice, 'Don't...Its okay. Make love to me.' Vivaldi nodded, then slowly let her middle finger reenter Alice. She watched the facial features change from pain to pleasure, within moments.

Vivaldi began to thrust her fingers in and out of Alice. The more Vivaldi was thrusting, the more wet Alice would become. Vivaldi slowly lowered herself in between Alice's legs, and let the tip of her tongue run over Alice's sweet fold, she took in a deep breath before letting her lips wrap around Alice's inner fold, and began to suck ever so gently,

Once Alice felt this feeling, she moaned softly. Her back now had arched, "M..More." Alice moaned aloud, loving the feeling that Vivaldi was giving her. She didn't want the pleasure to stop She knew that this is where she belonged. With Vivaldi, no one else but her. Alice brought Vivaldi upward, so she could kiss her lips. And soon her hips slowly moved against Vivaldi's fingers, "I..I love you.." Alice mustered against Vivaldi's lips, and she instantly heard, 'I love you too'. Alice continued to rotate her hips against Vivaldi's fingers, her body was falling into sweet ecstasy. But seeing this was her first time, she slowly released all over Vivaldi's fingers. Once the fingers were pulled out, sure enough blood was on her fingers. But in all honesty, Alice didn't care. She now rolled them over, and began to kiss on Vivaldi,

* * *

Alice smiled at the love of her life, literally. Alice had never felt this happy in her life. She now pulled away from the kiss, and began to kiss down Vivaldi's neck. She knew that this could be on the high end of not being very lady like, but Alice didn't care. She knew that this where she needed to be. "A..Are you ready?" Alice asked, as she slowly pulled away from Vivaldi, to look into her eyes, she watched the female nod, "O..Okay." Alice mustered, as she let her thumb rub Vivaldi's swollen inner fold, she watched and even felt Vivaldi's body tense up against her thumb, "_Here we go_." Alice thought, as she slowly let her middle finger enter Vivaldi, she watched Vivaldi cringe in pain, but gave the permission look to tell Alice to please keep going. Alice now began to thrust her middle finger in and out of Vivaldi, Alice smiled, as she saw the lust glaze over Vivaldi's eyes, Alice now began to work down the female's body with soft kisses, once she was in between Vivaldi's legs, Alice gulped.

She pressed a soft kiss to Vivaldi's inner fold, before wrapping her lips around the soft sensitive flesh, and now she sucked ever so gently, as she continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Vivaldi. And just like herself, the more she would thrust, the more wet Vivaldio would become, and this made Alice smile softly. She continued to suck gently, and continue to thrust gently as well,

"Ah...Alice..." Vivaldi was moaning, well had been moaning. Her body was rocking with pleasure, she wanted to feel Alice's lips against her own. She now pulled Alice upward, so she could kiss her lips softly, "Al..Alice..Be..." Vivaldi couldn't finish, as she moaned a little more, and continued to rock her hips against Alice's fingers, and once she had released after about twenty more minutes, Vivaldi looked deep into Alice's eyes, "I love you too. Alice...Be mine." Vivaldi whispered,

"Y..Yes I will be yours." Alice murmured as she softly kissed Vivaldi. She now laid next to her lover, and rested her head against Vivaldi's bare chest,

"Why you rest there? Nothing beats." Vivaldi mustered,

"To me...I can hear it." Alice smiled, she cuddled even closer to Vivaldi, before letting her eyes close. She felt Vivaldi wrap her arm around her small torso. She truly loved Vivaldi, and she didn't want to lose this. Sure there was others that wanted Alice. But Alice only wanted, loved, and needed Vivaldi. And she was going to make sure that this never changed. And for now, the lovers will sleep together, and even dream of each other. After all, on this night they have become one, and now, they can say they are truly happy. In each other's loving embrace.


	4. A Broken Clock

Vivaldi awoke with a dragged out sigh, she could hear someone knocking at the door. She didn't want to ask who the person was, nor did she want to get up. She just wanted to sleep with her love, Alice. Vivaldi slowly slid out of the bed, and put on her night time garments, and covered Alice's naked frame, she now walked to the door, "Oh, Peter. What is it that you ask of me?" Vivaldi asked,

"I was looking for young Alice." Peter pouted,

"That poor unfortunate soul. She had to sleep with me, I do assume she has yet to adjust to this place. Do give her time, Peter. Do give her time." Vivaldi stated then saw Peter walk away with a pout. She snickered softly, as she shut the door. She immediately felt warmth against her petite frame, and soon she was leaning into Alice's embrace, "What has you made you cling?" Vivaldi asked,

"I just want to feel warmth, my...Vivaldi." Alice was going to say 'my love', yet wasn't sure if she should say such words. "I should get ready." Alice murmured,

"Yes, for I have Queen like duties. Please do enjoy your day with, Peter. He will be escorting you around. And tell him, to not do anything that he will regret." Vivaldi stated, as she now turned around in Alice's arms, then kissed her softly. "I shall see you soon, my darling, Alice." Vivaldi stated, then headed for the door after she was dressed, "I do love you, Alice. I do love you." Vivaldi stated then walked out of room, leaving Alice to blush immensely.

* * *

About an hour later, Alice was ready to go about with Peter, Alice's mind was so completely gone. All she wanted to do was lay in Vivaldi's arms. To feel her warmth, and even listen to her clock tick. Though in Alice's ears, she actually heard a heartbeat. Alice smiled, then blushed after she ran her fingers over her thin lips,

"What has you in a daze, young Alice?" Peter asked, in hopes she had been thinking about him,

"Oh nothing. I guess I am in high spirits." Alice lied, as she now continued to think of Vivaldi, she knew that Peter liked...Er...Loved her. But also knew that Peter would be heartbroken, if she told him, that her heart now had a new reason to beat. And she is in love with the very Queen that he worked for.

Peter sighed, "I guess...I believe you, Alice. No need for my love to lie to me." Peter smiled gently, then readjusted his glasses once again, Peter stopped as he saw Tweedledee and Tweedledum, "And what brings you out here?" Peter asked, as he began to reach for his gun,

"No reason. Well.." Tweedledee began,

"Blood wants to see young Alice! Yeah!" Tweedledum stated,

"Yeah! Blood wants to see you Alice." Tweedledee, practically repeated his twin, he watched Tweedledum take Alice's hand,

"Unhand my precious, Alice!" Peter demanded,

"Peter, I'll be fine. Tell Vivaldi I'll be back by dinner time." Alice smiled reassuringly, not knowing what was to happen.

* * *

Tweedledee and Tweedledum walked Alice to the manor of Blood. They smiled, "Look boss! We gotcha Alice!" They both stated in unison, they watched Blood smile softly, "Alright, Alice. Bye!" They stated in a creepy twin statement,

"You wanted to see me?" Alice asked, she now saw Elliot, he was looking down,

"Yes, I did. I wanted to apologize for being rude the other day. You just caught me off guard when you told me that you were sleeping at my sister's castle. I guess...I just didn't understand it." Blood shrugged, "Thirsty? Hungry?" Blood asked,

"No. Not really." Alice mustered, then was gestured to sit down, and she did as she was told. "Blood, what is this about?" Alice asked,

"Well...To cut to the chase. I like you, Alice. I like you a lot." Blood stated, "Only one girl..That being you. Has ever gotten my attention." Blood stated with a smirk,

"Well, you are too late, Blood." Alice stated, then shook her head,

"As someone else, claimed your heart Alice?" Blood asked,

"Yes." Alice replied,

"There is always room for one more." Blood stated then walked to Alice, he looked up to see the door open. But paid no heed, he now pressed his lips against Alice's. And before Alice could push him away, the dropping of a glass object made a loud shattering sound, and who stood there? Vivaldi, she had came to see her brother, she wanted to try and make peace,

"A..Alice..." Vivaldi felt something in her, just feel uneasy. And that is when she felt something roll away from her eyes. Something she had never felt before. Tears. Vivaldi ran her fingers beneath her eyes, and saw the water like substance rest against her thin fingers, "H..How...Could...You?" Vivaldi gripped her chest, granted there was nothing there. But she could feel the slowing of the tick-tock sound, and feeling. Vivaldi shook her head, then ran out of the manor and ran to her carriage,

"VIVALDI!" Alice pushed Blood away, as she heard Vivaldi's voice, "You bastard! You knew she was there!" Alice screamed in his face, "Why...Why would you do that?" Alice asked, then felt Blood's head rest between her breasts,

"To make your heart beat, Alice." Blood stated then was shoved back, "Alice, don't you love me?" Blood asked,

Alice glared at him, "No. I don't." Alice replied, "But the one person I do love...You have hurt. And now she thinks I betrayed her. I need to make this right. And thanks to you bastard...I might have lost Vivaldi for good." Alice now wiped away the tears that was now running from her eyes. She dashed out of the manor, in time to see the carriage heading back to the Castle, "VIVALDI!" Alice screamed,

"I'll take you to the castle, young Alice." Elliot stated, "What Blood did back there, wasn't right. But you do make him want you more." Elliot sighed, "You really love her, huh?" Elliot asked, then saw Alice nod, "Then let us go." Elliot got on his horse then helped Alice on. They now dashed to the castle. Elliot knew that Vivaldi wouldn't take Alice back. He knew this deep down.

* * *

Vivaldi grasped onto her chest, she wasn't even at her castle. She had gone to see Julius, Vivaldi felt lost. And usually she would never go and see Julius but she needed answers to questions, that she had never asked before, "Julius..." Vivaldi cut herself off, and rose her hands to her face and began to cry, things she had never felt, well, then again with a clock. She shouldn't be showing these emotions, but she was,

"Yes, my Queen." Julius murmured, not knowing why Vivaldi was actually there,

"Why...Am I...Crying?" Vivaldi asked,

"Did someone hurt you? As in conflicted a wound or put you into what seems pain?" Julius asked,

"Yes..." Vivaldi replied, she now felt Julius sit her down,

"My Queen. Just because we only live on clocks. Doesn't mean, we can't feel. And whoever this person was that hurt you. Doesn't have a good clock, now does he?" Julius stated in a questioning tone, "My Queen, we have roles to play. So, may I ask, why has your role all of a sudden changed? I've never seen you like this before." Julius stated,

"Its because...I feel as if I am genuinely in love with someone. Can we feel that, love?" Vivaldi asked,

"Yes." Julius replied, "Look at Peter and his love for Alice. Though it seems that it is a joke. To Peter its not a joke. He genuinely loves Alice." Julius stated with a smile, "Though at times, he can get a little annoying about it." Julius was about to laugh then saw Vivaldi stand. She said nothing more. Then she was gone. Julius realized that Vivaldi had actually fallen in love, but with whom?

* * *

Vivaldi was back at her castle, that is when she saw the horse gallop in. She saw Alice with Elliot. Vivaldi only shook her head, and walked into her castle. And then headed towards her bedchambers. Usually, she was eating dinner. But tonight, she would go to bed hungry. Her servants didn't know what to think, Vivaldi had never acted like this,

"Wh..What is wrong with our fair Queen?" The chef asked,

"I do not know. She seemed...Sad..." The maid replied,

"I wonder if she is wanting a new execution." The male laughed, then saw everyone in a serious mood, so he stopped.

Alice walked in, "Where is Vivaldi?" Alice asked,

"She went to her bedchambers. Do you know what's wrong?" The chef asked,

"Yes." Alice didn't mum another word, and was at Vivaldi's door, she knocked and awaited for an answer,

"Wh...Who is it?" Vivaldi's voice had cracked,

"It..Its Alice. Vivaldi please talk to me." Alice saw the door rush open,

"It is Queen Vivaldi to you. And do not knock at my door again, unless Peter is with you. Or it will be off with your head." Vivaldi stated then shook her head, before she could turn around, she felt Alice grab her arm,

"Vivaldi...I love you. Blood kissed me, and I pushed him away." Alice grabbed her hand, then pressed her hand against her chest between her breasts, "This is yours. All yours." Alice felt Vivaldi pulled her hand away,

"I do not care, Liddell Alice. Do leave my sights." Vivaldi stated coldly, "You hurt me...Alice. And now I can never forgive you." Vivaldi stated then turned around, "Do leave. And find a new place to sleep. You are no longer welcomed here, in my castle. If you want to seek refuge with my brother, then so be it. I shall not stop you." Vivaldi's voice was cracking so bad, that Alice could hear her crying, "Goodbye, Liddell Alice." Vivaldi stated before shutting the door in Alice's face,

"N..No Vivaldi...I..I love you...I need you...My..My heart...Is breaking..." Alice's fist was against the door as she slid down. Her head rested against door as she only cried harder, "Vivaldi...I love you..." Alice stated, as she gripped her chest, "_I_..._I wish I never had this heart_..._Why does it hurt so bad?! Why does this pain keep getting worse_..._Vivaldi is my one and only_..._I know this_.." Alice could only cry harder to her thoughts, she could hear muffled crying coming from the other side, "Vivaldi..." Alice's hand slowly slid down from the door,

"Dear Alice, why do you cry?" Peter asked,

Alice now grew angry, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Alice screamed, "You brought me here. And I fell in love. And thanks to Blood, I lost the only person I have ever truly loved!" Alice screamed in Peter's face,

"You fell in love?" Peter asked, now feeling pain,

"Yes." Alice replied, "But now I lost them for good." Alice now leaned into the most unlikely person to ever lean into, she was now crying into Peter.

"If you don't mind me asking...Who was it?" Peter asked as he now felt Alice shaking violently in his grasps,

"Vivaldi." Alice replied, she literally had soaked Peter's shirt from her tears. But Alice just couldn't stop crying. If this what heartbreak felt like, she didn't want a heart anymore. She wanted to have a clock, because clocks could always be easily repaired. A heart, not so much. She needed Vivaldi, and she would do anything to get her back. For this heart was only screaming one name; Vivaldi. Alice knew though, she had hurt Peter in the process. In truth, she didn't care, as heartless that sounded. The only one who she truly cared for, is Vivaldi.


	5. Please Repair What Is Broken

Vivaldi walked out of her bedchambers to see Alice crying into Peter. Her face had disgust written all over her features. Vivaldi wanted to be her old self, wanting to literally decapitate people. Letting their heads roll away from their bodies. She now grabbed Alice's arm hard, "I thought I had asked you to leave?!" Vivaldi asked in anger and threw Alice into the room that she had once claimed, "Get your belongings, and leave! This is the last time I will tell you. Or I will have to behead you, myself!" Vivaldi hissed, then walked away, but didn't get very far,

"Why are you doing this?!" Alice asked now with anger in her tone,

"WHY?! Because you kissed my brother! I thought I could trust you, Liddell Alice. I gave...I gave you everything. And if I had a heart, I would have given that to you as well. But I walk in and see you kissing my own brother. Even a scientist doesn't have to tell you, that if I had a heart, it would surely be broken. I want you out of my sights, and I never wish to see you again. As for you and I, we are completely over. And there is nothing that will reunite us." Vivaldi felt Alice hug her and cry into her, "Liddell Alice, let go." Vivaldi stated with a hiss,

"I...I love you, Vivaldi. I truly do. I pushed Blood away from me, but he knew. HE KNEW! Can't you see, he wanted us to break up...He wanted us to separate, that way he and I can be together. But..." Alice was cut off,

"First, it is Queen Vivaldi. And secondly, you can have him. We are no longer." Vivaldi stopped as she felt Alice's hand gripping her wrist,

"Vi...Queen Vivaldi. Please feel this. Please." Alice took Vivaldi's hand and pressed the palm against her chest, "This heart is beating for you. Please..." Alice whispered,

"I feel nothing." Vivaldi removed her hand, then walked away, "You have three hours to leave my castle. Or its off with your head." Vivaldi spat out the words with such rage behind them, and was now completely out of sight.

Alice collapsed to her knees, there was only one other person she loved. And her sister took him away. But that love for the male, never compared to the love that she had for Vivaldi, this was literally killing her. Alice looked at her belongings and began to pack them. Once she was done she looked at Peter, "Peter, will you take me too Julius's place? Please." Alice murmured then saw Peter nod slowly. Alice knew that Vivaldi hated her now, but in her eyes, now that told another story. And soon she was going to meet someone that could help her understand,

* * *

Peter had carried Alice's belongings, though he didn't quite understand how she got such belongings. And this dawned on him, Vivaldi gave her a place to stay and even clothing. Once at Julius's Clock Tower, Peter lowered his head, "I shall miss you, young Alice." Peter whispered,

"Peter, as much as I hate to say thing. I will miss you." Alice whispered, then waved at Peter and walked into the Clock Tower, "Julius..." Alice was cut off,

"Ah, why it is young Alice. And what..." Julius saw her belongings with her, "You wish to stay here? It gets rather noisy. With all of the clocks of course." Julius smiled softly,

"I don't care, if the clocks will cover the beating of my broken heart, then so be it." Alice murmured, "I don't get it. We were going so strong. And I..." Alice looked down, "And Blood kissed me, and I literally broke her heart." Alice mustered,

"Alice you are the only one that has a heart here." Julius stated,

"Yeah, but when I listened to her 'clock', I swore for that one moment, I heard a heart." Alice stated,

"Then your mind must have been playing tricks on you, young Alice." Julius stated as he went back to fixing another clock,

"Julius...It was real. I mean that. Is it possible?" Alice asked,

"I am not sure, actually. I do believe everyone here has a clock. Once its destroyed, then that person, well...You know the rest." Julius mustered, "Why not go see a man, he will tell you everything." Julius stated,

"And who is this 'man'?" Alice asked,

"His name is Nightmare Gottschalk." Julius stated,

"Not like I am already living in a nightmare. Now I got to go see a man named Nightmare." Alice thought then stood, "And how can I find him?" Alice asked,

"Oh, he comes to you." Julius stated,

* * *

And sure enough about three hours, Nightmare had appeared, "Ah, why there is a beautiful sight. Dear Alice." He smiled,

"I..I am guessing you are Nightmare." Alice murmured,

"One in the same." Nightmare stated, "What has you so glum?" Nightmare asked, knowing the answer,

"I fell in love with Vivaldi...And now I lost her for good. She makes me so very happy. Nightmare, I hate this! I hate having this heart! I HATE IT! I rather have a clock that ticks away time..." Alice was cut off,

"Ah, but certainly Alice, love is a beautiful thing. Or so I am told." Nightmare stated, "Please understand, Vivaldi is hurting. Something she hasn't felt in a long time...Or was it, she has never felt this pain. You must understand, for Vivaldi has never had anyone love you, like you do. Blood is rather jealous, is he not? For he can not seek another. But dear, Alice. Your heart shows a beauty unlike any other. And everyone wishes to have that captivating heart..." Nightmare was stopped,

"Then they can have it. And they can have the pain! The only person I've ever loved this strongly for...And I messed it up." Alice lowered her eyes, "Why can't she have a heart too? Why can't she feel...Love with a simple fast and yet slow beating of her heart..." Alice whispered in a questioning tone then finally lowered her head, then only to feel her head be rose up,

"In due time, Alice. In due time. You see, people have a destiny. Your destiny led you here. But yet, destiny led you to your fate. Vivaldi. You see, I've been watching your nightmares and your dreams. And your dreams with Vivaldi speak for themselves." Nightmare shook his head, "Alice, do not give up on Vivaldi. For, she is thinking of you." Nightmare stated, "I should depart from your dre..." Nightmare was cut off now,

"What do you mean 'in due time'?" Alice asked,

"You will see. Until we meet again, Alice." Nightmare smiled then left,

Alice awoke in a cold sweat, and shook her head. She couldn't live her life without Vivaldi. And to know that she too is thinking of her. Just made her want Vivaldi more. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks, she wanted to see her. And she needed to feel the warmth, that only Vivaldi could give her. Alice sighed ever so softly, as she clutched her chest, "_Can't you see, Vivaldi? That the only thing to you people that makes a sweet noise_..._Beats for you_..._Beats for you_." Alice thought as she shook her head, then pulled the covers over her petite frame, and tried to sleep,

* * *

The next morning, Alice awoke to a stuffed animal. In fact this stuffed animal was Vivaldi's favorite, "Vi..." Alice was cut off,

"Ah, you are awake. Vivaldi did stop by. And she wanted me to give you that. Its weird. Before I gave you that, you were screaming in your sleep. But as soon as I rested that against the bed, and you began to cuddle. You seemed happy, and content. In fact you even began to smile. Alice, this only shows you, that even without Vivaldi's arms around you, just a stuffed animal from her, is enough. I can tell now, that your heart, is only singing for one person." Julius stated, "You should get up, breakfast has been made for you." Julius smiled softly, "Vivaldi is very lucky." Julius thought then went back to working on his clocks,

"I didn't know that Julius knew how to cook..." Alice thought then shrugged. She held the stuffed animal in her arms, then she saw Peter standing there, "I should have guessed..." Alice thought, "What is it, Peter?" Alice asked,

"Oh, nothing. Just...I...We...Had to see my fair Alice." Peter stated,

"We? Peter, are you pretending your 'cute' bushy tailed self as another you?" Alice asked, then heard another voice then felt arms wrap around her,

"We." Vivaldi stated, she immediately felt Alice lean into her, Vivaldi smiled softly. Vivaldi slowly turned Alice around, then kissed her softly, "I love you, Alice." Vivaldi stated, with a warm smile,

"I love you too!" Alice immediately dropped the stuffed animal and kissed Vivaldi again...

* * *

Alice jolted awake, she looked around. Everything was still dark. But surely, something in her dream came true. Alice felt something soft next to her, she looked around and managed to find a candle, and lit the candle. She saw the stuffed animal that was in her dream. She pulled the stuffed animal into her arms. She blew out the candle. And soon she was asleep. Her dream was right, she fell instantly asleep, pretending that stuff animal was Vivaldi. Alice needed to make things right with Vivaldi. Sooner the better. But how could she? She was banned from the castle. There is only one way in, sneak in.


End file.
